


Breakfast Discussions and Jealous Thoughts

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane, alec makes the best pancakes, breakfast discussions, malec breakfast, malec talk at breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: "To cure jealousy is to see it for what it is, a dissatisfaction with self..." -Joan DidionEven a century-old Warlock can get jealous sometimes.A small story on Magnus finally admitting he was jealous, but there's a solid reason why he has never told Alec...Alec is the most beautiful Nephilim in the world.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	Breakfast Discussions and Jealous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my head for quite a bit, i always wondered about what if they talked about the whole jealously thing, because magnus never knew that it was only that one time alec talked with underhill in 3x06 about their "relationship problems" that magnus oh so brought up in 3x15. 
> 
> these are just my thoughts, i hope i'm in character for you and i hope you enjoy.

It was getting close to 10 am in the morning, and Alec just finished making his pancakes. He always did make the best pancakes. Magnus loved his pancakes and he was waiting patiently at the table for them as he overheard his husband's brief laughter from the kitchen while he was on the phone. " _Haha,_ okay, yeah...I'll tell him, see ya, Underhill..." Alec hung up and finally brought the plate of pancakes to the dining room table in front of Magnus. 

Magnus Bane did not get jealous. Yeah right, he just didn't want to admit it. But maybe he was never jealous until he met someone like _his Alexander_. 

"I hope you like them," Alec smiled proudly knowing just how much Magnus always did enjoy them.

Breakfast for them was always a winner in conversations with them. Sometimes they bickered and sometimes they ended up getting it on right on the table without even touching their food.

"I always love the pancakes that you make just for me." Magnus looked up from the plate with a slight smirk trying not to think about the laughter he heard in the kitchen while he was making them because it wasn't him that was making him laugh. 

Alec started to understand Magnus in ways now that he couldn't even describe. He knew something was bothering him almost instantly with the way he looked up at him and smirked like that. He thought for a second what it could possibly be but he also had a really bad case of word vomit sometimes that he couldn't control like the first time he made breakfast for him and they both ended up saying things they didn't mean. "Underhill is my only _friend_ -friend." 

"I beg your pardon?" Magnus said with a mouthful of pancakes and swallowed hard.

"You're jealous," Alec half smirked, half made a face trying not to laugh because that whole conversation that they did have back in his office was never fully talked about but he truly felt loved at that moment knowing that Magnus got jealous because another person having an interest in him. 

"I don't get jealous..." Magnus answered quickly with a raised eyebrow, yeah he didn't, he didn't until Alec came along, but shhh. "What are you trying to say, Alexander?"

"Remember our fight," Alec made a face, he hated bringing up their fights, but sometimes they needed talk about it, they promised to always be honest with each other from here on out. They were married now, more mature, more understanding of each other. Magnus swallowed, he knew where this was going, giving Alec a slight nod. "...the one where I said those things about how one day I would be old and feeble and be a burden to you...so you went ahead and called me a child because you were the only person I had ever been with...yeah..." Alec swallowed looking up from his plate to Magnus and cracked one of his soft smirks reserved only for his husband. 

"Alexander, I was telling the truth when I said you would _never_ be a burden to me, where are you going with this?" Magnus really had thought his husband's insecurities had changed, he was to Magnus the most beautiful angel, he was his soulmate, he would never love a single soul again.

"Underhill reminded me that night after our fight that Nehpilim's only love once...I might have been drunk but I remember our conversation very well... in fact I never forgot it because he made me realize that I didn't care about you and I's differences. All I cared about was how I'm in love with you and I can't lose you...I..." Alec stumbled with trying to get his words out but all Magnus was hearing was Underhill getting to see Alec drunk when he was most vulnerable and he wasn't the one to take care of him because he was angry at him for putting words into his mouth. Magnus never realized how much it meant to Alec that he loved him the way he did. "Magnus, I...what I mean is..."

Magnus shook his head bringing his finger up to place against Alec's lip, "You were drunk? I wasn't there for you, I can't believe it...I can't believe _he_ was." There was that jealously raging inside of him again, goddamnit Underhill and your handsome face.

"...that's what I am trying to say, what I am trying to tell you...he's my only friend...he understood what I was going through. I helped him come out and I got myself drunk that night but only proceeded to talk about you, granted I was kind of pissed off about our conversation realizing we were too different but that moment before he hailed me a cab, he reminded me that I only _love_ once...I went back to the Institute that night and realized...yeah...I can't live without you..." Alec repeated what he said trying to keep himself from wanting to cry.

Magnus shook his head in disbelief, why was he still so jealous of Underhill? "Alexander, I'm sorry. I guess I never realized how hard it must have been for you...I was jealous..." He admitted it, he actually admitted it.

Alec's face lit up, a soft giggle escaped his cheesy facial expression. "Magnus, you are my _world_." He murmured through his smile.

Magnus literally swooned, the cheesiest face he could ever make was made too. The way Alec said that meant everything to him, because even a century-old Warlock who was as breathtaking as Magnus was had insecurity issues too. "You are beautiful Alexander," He said softly, "Which is why I was _jealous_ , that the thought of someone else actually showing interest in you got me worried...I wasn't myself then...my magic...it wasn't even mine, I looked in the mirror and I didn't see who I truly needed to be for you..." Magnus fully admitted because Alec needed to know.

"Magnus, you are beautiful to me, you are the most gorgeous man I ever met, the only, my only...I can't believe you didn't see that I told you a few times..."

"I know, Alexander, but I've also told you, I never met anyone like you before...you stole my heart the moment we made jokes about _meat_..." Magnus joked as he took a bite of his sausage on the plate with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

Alec shook his head with one of his half-smirks trying his hardest not to laugh but then he just ended up quietly making his own joke, "I couldn't believe you tried to woo me in with a meat joke, and called me _pretty boy_ , and let me know that you are a tidy person...I didn't know what I felt then...I just said, _how can a person like you want a person like me..._ " Alec breathed in knowing he shouldn't have talked about his lack of confidence again.

Magnus reached for Alec and pulled him into his lap allowing Alec to straddle him before he cupped his cheeks as his thumbs grazed across them before the tears could fall from Alec's face as if to stop them, "You are the most gorgeous man I ever laid eyes on, don't you dare bring up your lack of confidence then, I love you, Alexander." Magnus promised and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Alec collided into the kiss, giving him one too, wanting, needing more than just that peck, his body falling into his husband's against the chair. "I can see what you were jealous of now." He even winked finding his confidence that Magnus always gave him. "By the way, what I was trying to tell you before I sat down with this word vomit is that you should be getting a call from Lorenzo pretty soon, Underhill was only telling me that he proposed and we wanted me to be best man, I said only if you can be Lorenzo's best man...and that's why we started laughing..." Alec smirked the entire time he talked, shaking his head and giggling softly already at Magnus' reaction.

"I guess I have to huh? After all, it was our wedding they found their happiness..." Magnus smirked back giving Alec another kiss, he knew it was he needed.

Alec murmured into the kiss, " _Our wedding,_ he just sighed blissfully. 

"Still can't believe we're married huh?" Magnus softly tangled his fingers up into Alec's hair.

Alec shook his head and bit his lip before speaking, "I will always lose my breath every time you enter a room, my heart will always beat faster when you walk by, and my skin will always tingle when I'm close enough to feel your breath," He breathed in feeling exactly that as he closed his eyes, "That's how I knew, you are my world." When he opened his eyes Magnus took Alec and shoved him up against the table, breakfast was over, the jealously was over... _we know how they get_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like discussing this please @ me on twitter @westallenkiss - i love and need to know what you think... #BreakfastDiscussionsFic


End file.
